towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Hero Gresh
Herzlich Willkommen Herrzlich Willkommen, Hero-Gresh. Ich kenn dich ja aus WN, FFMW und AFW. Schön, dass du nun auch hier aktiv wirst. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:Die Legende von Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 10:47, 14. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Video:Chridau Theme 2Das wollte ich dir sagen.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'''Knight Of]][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'The Ice']] 11:02, 14. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Story Wer will in meiner Story Vorkommen? Ich habe noch 4 Matoraner und ein Zesk die zu Toa werden. Bitte Aussuchen. Hero Gresh 11:10, 14. Jun. 2009 (UTC) [[Datei:DSC01860.jpg|thumb|left|Kann ich noch der hier sein? Mit irgendeinem Helm? [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Gelu']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|', der Gesandte von Iconox']] 20:06, 18. Jun. 2009 (UTC)]]thumb|Jadekaiser[[Datei:DSC01857.jpg|thumb|left|Der wäre ich gerne. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:Die Legende von Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 11:42, 14. Jun. 2009 (UTC)]][[Datei:DSC01856.jpg|thumb|Den würde ich gerne nehmen. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'''Toa Inika Skorpi]] (Talk / History) 11:12, 14. Jun. 2009 (UTC)]][[Datei:DSC01855.jpg|thumb|left|Den werde ich besetzen.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Knight Of']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'The Ice']] 11:33, 14. Jun. 2009 (UTC)]] Der Blaue Matoraner heisst jetzt Skorpi. Hero Gresh 11:13, 14. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ok. Wie willst du heissen AreIKnowYou? ? Hero Gresh 11:38, 14. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Nenn mich [[User:AreIKnowYou?|'L']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'ee']] 11:41, 14. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ok lee. Hero Gresh 11:43, 14. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Willst du Namen ändern? Hero Gresh 11:57, 14. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ok. Mit Helm oder Maske? Noch ein wie soll ich die nennen? [[Benutzer:Hero Gresh|'Gresh']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Hero Gresh|'Der Glatorian']] The Legend of Bionicle Wenn du da vorkommen möchtest, dann kontaktier mich. Ich gebe dir eine Liste mit den noch freien Charakteren. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:Die Legende von Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 12:24, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Du kannst als ein Romumagner vorkommen. Du wärst dann der erste Offizier der Ranarna. Rayel [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:Die Legende von Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 14:38, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) OK. Hero Gresh 14:42, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Willst du auch in meiner Story vorkommen? Du könntes z. B. Leutnant Gresh der 15. Division von Bara Magna sein. '''Das Profil ist zwar noch nicht geschrieben wird aber bald endstehen. Wenn du ein Paar Wünsche zu deiner Rolle äussern möchtes melde dich auf meiner Diskusionsseite. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 14:41, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ja gerne. Hero Gresh 14:46, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Gut. Dann ein paar erste Infos zu deiner Rolle. Die 15. Division von Bara Magna besteht aus zwei Kontigenten aus je 600 Glatorianer Soldaten. Sie ist in Atero stationiert und verteidigt den Raumhafen des Planeten. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 14:51, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Cool. ^-^ Hero Gresh 14:54, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Bild:Sabri_Gunningham.JPG|Irulan die III Suche dir eine dieser Mocs aus in dem du die löschts welche du nicht willst. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 15:05, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Der hier. Hero Gresh 15:09, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Mein Profil im YouTube thumb|300px|right|Makutas können Singen thumb|300px|left|Einer meiner Videos Ich heisse im YouTube zerbim Hero Gresh 19:35, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Test [[Benutzer:Hero Gresh|[[Benutzer: Hero Gresh|'Gresh der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Hero Gresh|'Glatorian']]]] 18:18, 18. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Und Jetzt [[Benutzer:Hero Gresh|[[Benutzer:Hero Gresh|'Gresh']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Hero Gresh|'Der Glatorian']]]] 18:25, 18. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich brauche Hilfe! Bitte hilft mir Jemand!"heulen" [[Benutzer:Hero Gresh|[[Benutzer:Hero Gresh|'Gresh']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Hero Gresh|'Der Glatorian']]]] 18:30, 18. Jun. 2009 (UTC) [[Benutzer:Hero Gresh|'Gresh']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Hero Gresh|'Der Glatorian']] probiers damit... und nicht damit[[Benutzer:Hero Gresh|[[Benutzer:Hero Gresh|'Gresh']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Hero Gresh|'Der Glatorian']]]] [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] Probieres jetzt mal aus [[Benutzer:Hero Gresh|[[Benutzer:Hero Gresh|'Gresh']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Hero Gresh|'Der Glatorian']]]] 18:44, 18. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Bitte diesesmal [[Benutzer:Hero Gresh|[[Benutzer:Hero Gresh|[[Benutzer:Hero Gresh|'Gresh']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Hero Gresh|'Der Glatorian']]]]]] 18:46, 18. Jun. 2009 (UTC) KOpier einfach diesen text [[Benutzer:Hero Gresh|'Gresh']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Hero Gresh|'Der Glatorian']] du veränderst immer ncoh diesen komischen anderen MakutaBX 18:49, 18. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Das sieht dann so aus, hero gresh: [[Benutzer:Hero Gresh|'Gresh']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Hero Gresh|'Der Glatorian']] Gefällts dir? [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Gelu']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|', der Gesandte von Iconox']] 18:52, 18. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ja es gefällt mir [[Benutzer:Hero Gresh|'Gresh']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Hero Gresh|'Der Glatorian']] Noch mal zu dem schwarzen Agori: Ich wäre gerne er, aber ich hätte gerne einen Fero - Helm. Und ich will Chron heißen. [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Gelu']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|', der Gesandte von Iconox']] 09:16, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ok. Ich werdes Sofort ändern [[Benutzer:Hero Gresh|'Gresh']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Hero Gresh|'Der Glatorian']] Du kannst auch einen Atakus helm nehmen wenn du keinen fero - helm hast 8Der Helnm von Fero ist der selbe wie der von Skrall! Hast du den? dann wär ich gern er als Toa^^ Du kannst dann auch in meiner Geschichte vorkommen wenn du willst!) [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Gelu']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|', der Gesandte von Iconox']] 09:27, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe keinen Atakus und Skrall. Aber ein Kolleg hat seinen Skrall mir ausgeliehen. Willst du den Original Skrall oder einen Skrall der im Inika Styl gebaut ist. Ja gerne will ich in deiner geschichte vorkommen. [[Benutzer:Hero Gresh|'Gresh']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Hero Gresh|'Der Glatorian']] ich habs! ich möcht gertne der originalskrall sein aber mit toa händen und ehleks klauen dran, und die klauen hält er so wie der rote matoraner diese roten raanu - klingen hält. [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Gelu']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|', der Gesandte von Iconox']] 09:46, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Mit Ehleks Klauen habe ich ein Problem. Du musst wissen ich habe nur Hakann, Morak, Kongu, Matoro und alle erwähnte 2008 und 2009 Modelle Vollständig. Alle Anderen sind ausereinander und verstaut. Ich muss warten bis mein Vater die Bionicle Teile holt(es kann sehr lange dauern). Den Rest könnte ich machen. [[Benutzer:Hero Gresh|'Gresh']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Hero Gresh|'Der Glatorian']] Dann mach Skrall gnaz normal, nur gib ihm in die eine Hand nicht sein normales Schwert, sondern den Säbel von Lewa Nuva. Und der Thornax - Werfer kommt an die Andere hand, der Schild kommt mit einem blauen Stäbchen einfach an den unterarm. [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Gelu']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|', der Gesandte von Iconox']] 10:12, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Datei:DSC02039.jpg| So etwa oder soll ich es noch ändern? Hero Gresh 10:32, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) O.K mach einfach das Standardschwert ohne thornaxwerfer und ich bin´s zu frieden! Das hast du gut gemacht, danke! [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'G elu']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|', der Gesandte von Iconox']] 10:36, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) (PS: Chron ist einfach ein Spitzname! Eigentlich heißt er Chronos!) Datei:DSC02042.jpg| Dam Dam dammm, ich glaube ich spinne. Hero Gresh 10:51, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Wieso glaubst du, du spinnst? (Ich bin zufrieden.Super! Danke!) Du kannst auch mal kurz SCHREIEN wenn du willst! das hilft! [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Gelu']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|', der Gesandte von Iconox']] 10:54, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich mache komische Faxen einfach so. Danke für den Tipp. Hero Gresh 10:59, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) keine Angst, ich hab nix an deiner Seite zerstört xD, ich habe nur die galerie aufgefrischt. [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Gelu']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|', der Gesandte von Iconox']] 11:07, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) (PS: Gut gemacht auch wennns das 3tte mal ist, das ich das sage!) [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Gelu']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|', der Gesandte von Iconox']] 11:07, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Macht Nix. Hero Gresh 11:10, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Darf ich in deiner Story mitmachen? [[User:Scorpi63|'Master']][[benutzer diskussion:Scorpi63|'Scorp']] 13:31, 24. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ja Sicher(Als Wer oder was?) Hero Gresh 13:35, 24. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Als Strakk? [[User:Scorpi63|'Master']][[benutzer diskussion:Scorpi63|'Scorp']] 13:46, 24. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Der Normale Strakk oder ein leicht veränderte Strakk. Kannst entscheiden Gut oder Böse. Wenn du Gut bist, dann bist du ein Freund der Toa Karda.Wenn Böse bist, dann bist du der Anführer der geheime Organisation. Hero Gresh 13:58, 24. Jun. 2009 (UTC) der normale strakk. Ich will der Frund der Toa Karda sein. [[User:Scorpi63|'Master']][[benutzer diskussion:Scorpi63|'Scorp']] 14:01, 24. Jun. 2009 (UTC) OK. Willst du Strakk Waffen oder eine bestimmte. Hero Gresh 14:06, 24. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Normale Waffen, es wäre nur schön, wenn du diese weiße Stange mit diesem Stopper (ist in jedem Toa-Metru Set drin) unten unter die Axt bauen könntest. [[User:Scorpi63|'Master']][[benutzer diskussion:Scorpi63|'Scorp']] 14:09, 24. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Hab jetzt nur die Stangen in Grau. Hero Gresh 14:15, 24. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Hast du keinen Toa Metru? [[User:Scorpi63|'Master']][[benutzer diskussion:Scorpi63|'Scorp']] 14:16, 24. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe alle nur sie sind irgendwo verstaut wie die meisten meiner Bionicle. Mein Vater sucht sie aber wie ich ihn kenne dauert es paar Wochen. Hero Gresh 14:22, 24. Jun. 2009 (UTC) oh. na dann egal. Ich kann ja mal jemanden fragen, ob er strakk so fotografieren kann. [[User:Scorpi63|'Master']][[benutzer diskussion:Scorpi63|'Scorp']] 14:23, 24. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe Strakk erst gestern gekauft, ich könnte dir vielleicht aushelfen. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story) 09:51, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Am besten du verlinkst deine Charaktere und schreibst irgendwann mal Profile über die.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Eis']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'gafna']]right|25px 10:51, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Test Test [[Benutzer:Hero Gresh|'Gresh']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Hero Gresh|'Der Glatorian']] 18:51, 29. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Nochmal ein Test [[Benutzer:Hero Gresh|'Gresh']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Hero Gresh|'Der Glatorian']]) 30px|left 20:30, 29. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Story Darf ich in deiner Geschichte vorkommen ;-)? [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Zak']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'tan']]30px 17:34, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ja. [[Benutzer:Hero Gresh|'Gresh']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Hero Gresh|'Der Glatorian']] 30px|left 17:38, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Als wer :)? [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Zak']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'tan']]30px 17:48, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Las mich mal nach denken... Jetzt habe ich was für dich! Du bist ein Toa der von den grossen Dragonus erschaffen wird. Von den Element (Kannst du entscheiden). Dein erster Auftritt kommt im Only one team is strong vor. [[Benutzer:Hero Gresh|'Gresh']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Hero Gresh|'Der Glatorian']] 30px|left 18:02, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Leben! Darf ich denn Namen entscheiden? Wenn ja: ERGUNU! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Zak']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'tan']]30px 18:14, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ok [[Benutzer:Hero Gresh|'Gresh']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Hero Gresh|'Der Glatorian']] 30px|left 18:15, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hi Hero Gresh ich wollte wissen ob du noch da bist. hast du jetzt Toa Ignika gekreigt? Und bei dem Drachen krieger: Nimm leber rot - silber,das sieht VIEEEL! besser aus! Gruß - [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne |'Rollback Helios']] (Talk)30px Leider Nein. Danke für den tipp. [[Benutzer:Hero Gresh|'Gresh']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Hero Gresh|'Der Glatorian']] 30px|left 18:59, 5. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hast du vielleicht ne Frage bezüglich meiner Story? Dann stell sie hier. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 09:18, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Test Kleiner Test. [[Benutzer:Hero Gresh|'''Gresh]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Hero Gresh|'Der Kometenschweif']] 30px|left 08:35, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Die andere Version. [[Benutzer Diskussion:Hero Gresh|'Kometenschweif']] [[Benutzer:Hero Gresh|'Gresh']] 30px|left 08:43, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Gerade on? Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 08:58, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ja. [[Benutzer:Hero Gresh|'Gresh']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Hero Gresh|'Der Kometenschweif']] 30px|left 08:59, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Laut neuer Regel ist es verboten Videos in der Unterschrift zu haben, würdest du das bitte ändern? [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'A Universe']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 17:25, 30. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Schon erledigt. [[Benutzer:Hero Gresh|'Gresh']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Hero Gresh|'Der Kometenschweif']] 17:32, 30. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Danke, dass du während meiner Abwesenheit meine Userpage wiederhergestellt hast. [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 13:33, 12. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Zu deiner MoC... Wow, mit dem Blaster sieht Kratakus ja sogar noch viel cooler aus!!! Ich glaube, diese MoC hätte durchaus die Ambitionen zur MoC des Jahres. Ach ja und danke auch, dass du für meinen Zmerk gestimmt hast (ich war ehrlich überrascht als ich das las. Aber ich freu mich natürlich riesig drüber! Also: danke, danke, danke!) [[User:Waruru|'''Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] 16:36, 20. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Habe ich gern gemacht. Ein super MoC den du hast! Sry das ich erst jetzt antworte, musste in ein Weihnachts Mark gehen und probiern paar Figuren zu verkaufen. ( In der schicht wo ich war, wurde nur ein einzige Figur verkauft xD. Hab am ende ne Schachtel mit ein haufen Figuren "geklaut". Nö, weil es so viele Figuren übrig waren, haben mein Lehrer, ein Kolleg und ich, die restlichen behalten.)bin erst 19:30 zu hause gekommen. Habe bis 20:15 nix gemacht. Dann habe ich Godzilla vs SpaceGodzilla geschaut. [[Benutzer:Hero Gresh|'Gresh']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Hero Gresh|'Der Kometenschweif']] 21:52, 20. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Lol, ist doch kein Problem. Und auch, wie gesagt, danke nochmal, dass du meinem Zmerken deine Stimme gegeben hast - es freut mich, wenn er dir gefällt. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] 22:13, 20. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Deine MoC Jo, hier mal ein erstes Bild deines Godzilla xD Ein besseres bekommst du aber noch nach. Hoffentlich gefällt er dir (und ansonsten bitte ich dich darum mir zu sagen, was ich daran noch ändern soll.) Bild: Echse II.jpg [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 13:32, 6. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Wow man, der ist ja cool! Danke Waruru. [[Benutzer:Hero Gresh|'Gresh']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Hero Gresh|'Der Kometenschweif']] 14:05, 6. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Lol, kein Problem. Hab ich doch gern gemacht xD [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 14:12, 6. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Willst du nicht an der Feier teilnehmen? [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| The Legend goes on]] 10:12, 24. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Doch schon. [[Benutzer:Hero Gresh|'Gresh']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Hero Gresh|'Der Kometenschweif']] 10:19, 24. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Hey Hero Gresh, fröhliche Weihnachten!!! [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 10:25, 24. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Achja. VOn mir auch fröhliche Weihnachten. [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| The Legend goes on]] 10:27, 24. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Danke. Und das selbe zu euch. [[Benutzer:Hero Gresh|'Gresh']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Hero Gresh|'Der Kometenschweif']] 10:29, 24. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Weihnachtsgeschenk Wow Alter, dieses Geschenk ist ja sowas von gigantisch, sowas von klasse... Ich weiß ja gar nicht was ich sagen soll! Danke Hero Gresh, vielen, vielen, vielen Dank! (Da komm ich mir mit meinem Geschenk ja irgendwie gleich richtig schäbig dagegen vor, aber echt mal! Also wirklich...) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 17:13, 24. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Du Gresh, wenn du mir bloß ein bisschen Zeit gibst, dann mach ich dir auch so ein Video: Natürlich nicht genauso, aber ähnlich, zumindest vom Grundgedanken her. (Außer natürlich du hättest etwas dagegen, weiß ja nicht) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 17:34, 24. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe nichts dagegen. Ich würde mich auf so was Freuen. Ich habe alle Zeit der Welt. [[Benutzer:Hero Gresh|'Gresh']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Hero Gresh|'Der Kometenschweif']] 17:45, 24. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Na dann mach ich mich doch gleich mal an die Arbeit xD [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 18:19, 24. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Re: Weihnachtsgeschenk Diese Datei hätte ich sehr gerne. Schick sie mir einfach auf meine DIsku. [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| The Legend goes on]] 11:05, 25. Dez. 2009 (UTC) FFMW Bitte komm wieder zurück. Die FFMW wird wieder aktiv. [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 09:12, 2. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Kannst du mal Für immer aus Stein bewerten? [[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'''Stronius]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Axonnmaster|'der']] [[Hybris-Universum(Axoma)|'Skrall']](Admin im FFMW) 10:17, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Irgentwie haben der ein oder andere Moc von dir dich verraten, dass du das auf Youtube bist. Und dass ich groß rauskommen werd guck ich ma was ich machen kann. hab ja wieder ne ideeMakuta87 11:22, 10. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Das Video "Tahu vs. Nektann" ist echt toll! Gresh18 12:34, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Danke Gresh! [[Benutzer:Hero Gresh|'Gresh']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Hero Gresh|'Der Kometenschweif']] 12:45, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC)